


Takes One To Know One

by A_reluctant_dreamer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Body Hair, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Lady Loki, Loki in a female form, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_reluctant_dreamer/pseuds/A_reluctant_dreamer
Summary: When Valkyrie glimpses Loki in her bar one night, she acts instantly. Part of her job is to spot trouble and she knows a trickster, when she sees one. The God of Mischief however might just get the better of her.





	Takes One To Know One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpeckledCoffeeCups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeckledCoffeeCups/gifts).

> This fic is a gift for SpeckledCoffeeCups and a fill for the Loki square on my MCU Rare Pairs Bingo. Enjoy ;)

“And what does an Odinson do in my bar?” Valkyrie whispers to the newcomer’s ear, stepping close behind them as they lean against the bar.

She’s not perturbed by Loki’s presence; she’s dealt with more serious security issues than a male in a female body in a lesbian bar. But they are the God of Mischief and Valkyrie doesn’t want any trouble.

Loki turns towards her with a tight-lipped smile. “I don’t go by that name anymore.”

“What, because titties make it go away?”

Loki glares but Valkyrie is unfazed.

“What are you doing here?” she asks in a stern voice.

“What does anyone do in the famous Sessrúmnir?” Loki shrugs with a would-be-innocent smile. “I’m looking to feel good.”

“Sure,” Valkyrie agrees. “But you see, the problem is that you have something that doesn’t belong here.”

“You mean manners, obviously,” Loki quips, turning to signal to a bartender.

Valkyrie rolls her eyes but doesn’t rise to the bait.

“You know, Loki, the problem is that your history of _fun _when it comes to Midgardians doesn’t do you much credit.”

“You wound me,” Loki sighs theatrically.

“Well, what sort of fun are you looking for?” Valkyrie asks, recognising her mistake the second she speaks those words.

Loki turns back to look at her with raised eyebrows and a sly smile. “Why? Are you offering?”

Valkyrie scoffs.

“What’s got you so worried anyway?” Loki asks, successfully catching the attention of a bartender. Before serving them however, the woman glances at Valkyrie who shakes her head subtly.

“What?” Loki snaps. “You won’t even let me have a drink?”

“That would mean treating you as a guest and not a threat.”

Loki takes a step closer to her. They loom over her easily, especially in their heels.

“Why are you so worried of what I might do?” they ask, leaning far closer than Valkyrie likes.

She tilts her head away from Loki. “I know a trickster when I see one,” she replies pursing her lips.

Loki huffs out a laugh and pulls away but not without brushing his nose against Valkyrie’s temple. They don’t reply, just smirk as they conjure up two glasses of whisky.

“What are you doing?!” Valkyrie snaps. “We are in the middle of New York!”

Loki quirks an eyebrow. “Why don’t you take me somewhere when no one can see, then?” they tease, taking a sip of their whisky.

Valkyrie purses her lips, but she can’t turn her gaze away from Loki’s tongue flicking out and licking off the drop of scotch from the corner of their mouth. The god notices of course and flashes a grin at her. Angry with herself, Valkyrie pushes past Loki and walks away.

Once she’s back to her office, she leans against the door and heaves a deep sigh. She can still feel Loki’s perfume and the memory of them being so close to her makes her shiver. She shakes her head and scoffs, trying to shake off the sensations but before she could clear her mind, there’s a soft knock. Knowing full well who she’ll find on the other side, she opens the door.

Loki is leaning against the wall, lazily sipping their drink. When Valkyrie steps away to let them in however, a smirk spreads on their face.

“Does this mean that I’m considered a guest?”

“Could mean just the opposite,” Valkyrie replies.

Loki turns their gaze back to her and give her an unashamed once over. That annoying smirk is still in place.

“You forgot your drink,” they say eventually, holding out the glass.

Valkyrie takes it. She eyes Loki in an attempt to read them but apart from their stunning beauty, she finds nothing. Nothing that would indicate why Loki is here. Except of course the see-through black lace crop top under which they wear no bra and the tight leather pants that accentuate the perfect shape of their legs. 

But sex is the best disguise as Valkyrie has learnt since she’s been running this bar. People have been attempting to conduct drug deals, blackmail and on one occasion even a kidnapping in the Sessrúmnir. So, she’s been dealing with tricksters and she’s been good at it. Her reputation is founded on security and discretion, and she provides those by seeing through people’s masks. Faced with the God of Mischief however, she seems to have met her match.

“You like what you see?” Loki asks, tilting their head.

Valkyrie rolls her eyes, but she can’t help the smile that tugs at the corner of her mouth. She quickly hides it by taking a sip of his whisky. What’s wrong with her? She can’t be falling for Loki’s tricks. Valkyrie doesn’t have a chance to figure out her own feelings before Loki walks up to her.

“I do,” they say, pushing a stray lock back behind Valkyrie’s ear.

She shudders from the soft touch. She opens her mouth to speak but Loki shushes her.

“Why can’t we just feel good? I mean no trouble.”

“You _are _trouble,” Valkyrie says, and she’s surprised to feel a pang of regret.

Loki chuckles. “You are no good girl, either, I can tell,” they say and draw a finger up Valkyrie’s thigh. They pause at the hem of her dress but don’t pull away.

Something hot coils at the pit of Valkyrie’s stomach and she can feel herself getting wet.

“You are out of line,” she warns though it takes a far greater effort than it should.

“I might be, but you like it,” Loki says. They reach behind Valkyrie to place their glass on the table. As they pull their hand back, they run their knuckles along her cheek.

She wants to step away, but she feels numb.

“Let me prove it to you?” Loki asks, running their finger along the hem of Valkyrie’s dress towards the inner part of her thigh.

She shudders and can’t help the soft sigh that escapes her. Loki smirks and steps closer. They bring their other hand to the side of Valkyrie’s breast. There’s no hiding her nipples perking through her tight white dress.

“Your body is saying yes,” Loki whispers. “Do you?”

Valkyrie stares into their mesmerising green eyes, her breathing becoming shallow and her heart hammering with anticipation.

“Just do it already,” she snaps, grasping Loki’s wrist and guiding them between her legs.

She moans when she feels Loki’s fingers brushing along her wet silk panties. They found her clit immediately, but they only tease it. She squeezes their arm harder, but Loki pulls their hand away.

“Shhh, I’ve got you,” they say, wrapping their arm around Valkyrie.

They are flush against each other now, their lips mere inches apart. Valkyrie gasps as Loki covers her pussy with their palm and they take it as their cue to kiss her. Well, not kiss, rather flick their silver tongue across her parted lips drawing out a moan. 

Loki smirks but doesn’t do it again. Instead, they push Valkyrie's panties out of the way and run their finger along her soaking wet lips. 

"Gods," Valkyrie moans, grabbing Loki's arm to hold herself up. 

The god's teasing fingers feel amazing and when they find her clit, Valkyrie cries out. Loki rubs against it a few times before pinching it lightly drawing out another ragged moan. Then, they slide their fingers backwards and just as they push inside Valkyrie, they lean down to capture her lips.

Valkyrie moans, desperately pressing closer to Loki, trembling as if ready to come just from a few teasing moves. She feels like it, too, her pussy clenching as Loki twists their fingers inside her, their thumb rubbing against her clit, but she can't humiliate herself by reacting so eagerly. Loki however seems to read her body perfectly. 

"You are so ready for me," they whisper against her mouth before kissing her again, swallowing her whimpers. 

Valkyrie can't help pulling her leg up and hooking it around Loki to give them better access. Loki chuckles, playful but warm and wraps their arm tighter around her form. 

Then, when they feel Valkyrie's hands clasping their shoulders as she starts trembling, they pull out and lift her up. The table is only a step behind them, and Loki lays her onto it before she can protest. They push up her dress and pull down their panties swiftly.

Valkyrie stares up at Loki with a strange mixture of fear and hope. Being so exposed to them worries her but they are making her feel so good that she can't bring herself to push them away. She whimpers when Loki pushes back into her, their gazes locked all the time. They lean down for a kiss, then trail down on her jaw to her neck. 

"Just relax," they whisper as they pull back. 

Valkyrie opens her eyes to see where Loki went and gasps when she glimpses them looking back at her from between her legs. The first flick of their tongue makes Valkyrie throw back her head and push her hips forward. Loki hums and covers her clit with their mouth, still working their fingers relentlessly. 

Soon, Valkyrie is writhing beneath Loki, who's holding her down by a gentle hand on her stomach. They are hitting the sweetest spots inside her and when they graze their teeth against her clit, they send her to the edge of orgasm. 

"Loki," she moans desperately, grasping a fistful of their hair to hold them in place. 

Loki doesn't need her words to know what to do. They suck on her clit hard and twist their fingers just right. 

Valkyrie gasps, and her back arches as the hot waves of her orgasm hit her. She's trembling; Loki's tongue is giving her perfect friction as her pussy clenches tightly around their fingers again and again. Her hand drops down from Loki's hair, but they don't move away. They keep licking her wet pussy making her whole body jerk with newer waves of pleasure.

Valkyrie can't remember ever coming so fast with anybody. She's a bit ashamed, but it all felt too good to regret. She has no idea what will happen after this though. Her desire for Loki is undeniable at this point, but will they stay? Will they remain so soft and gentle? 

When Loki stands, leaning heavily on the table for support they are smiling. 

"You are delicious," they say. 

Valkyrie sits up and pulls Loki down for a kiss. Tasting herself on their lips only makes her more turned on. She nibbles on Loki's lower lip and delights in the moan they let out. When they separate, Valkyrie hops down from the table and takes Loki's hand. She walks them over to the sofa, pushes them down on it and kneels between their legs.

"Let me take these off?" she asks, reaching for their boots. 

"I could magic them away," Loki remarks but Valkyrie shakes her head. 

"Where's the fun in that?" 

Loki chuckles and reaches to cup her face. When they brush her lips with their thumb, Valkyrie sucks on it. They play like this for a minute, then Valkyrie pulls away. 

"Stop distracting me," she says. 

"Where's the fun in that?" Loki teases reaching after her to run their fingers into her hair. 

"You and your fun," Valkyrie huffs. 

"You didn't seem to mind it just now," Loki quips back.

"You talk too much, Silvertongue," Valkyrie warns. 

Loki laughs but doesn't say anything. 

Valkyrie busies herself with the intricate laces of Loki's boots. It takes her a minute to figure them out. In the meantime, she runs her left hand up and down Loki's thighs. Their breathing is the only thing that gives away their pleasure, but Valkyrie doesn't mind. She'll make them fall apart soon enough.

Valkyrie takes her time with easing Loki's boots off. She brushes her fingers against their ankle, then cups the back of their calves to pull it off. She repeats the same careful moves with their other foot but instead of letting go, she starts rubbing their sole. Loki's surprised gasp makes her smirk, but she doesn't acknowledge it in any other way.

She doesn't even look up just listens and lets the almost imperceptible changes in Loki's breathing guide her. She instantly knows it, when she finds the spot she was looking for. Loki shifts on the sofa, pulling knees together. 

"Shh," Valkyrie soothes, running a hand up on Loki's inner thigh. 

She continues her ministrations with one hand, then, when Loki half gasps, half moans, she glances up at them. 

"You can feel it, right? You feel it right here," she whispers, slipping her hand between Loki's legs and running her thumb along the seam of their pants.

Loki takes a sharp breath, running their fingers into Valkyrie's hair and grabbing a fistful. They gaze down at her through half lidded eyes, with their lips parted. 

"What?" Valkyrie teases. "You thought you are the only one with a few tricks up their sleeves?" 

"No," Loki pants, then they trail off. Valkyrie can read their silent plea, but she wants to hear them beg. 

When Loki remains silent, she adds: "use your words. I bet you know that they can work wonders…" 

Loki tries to purse their lips but Valkyrie's teasing thumb just above their clit is doing the trick. 

"Touch me," Loki asks.

Valkyrie raises an eyebrow and hits just the right spots on Loki's sole. 

"Please," the god adds as a shiver runs down their body. 

Valkyrie smiles. She rubs at Loki's feet lightly a few times before letting them go, then she stands. 

"Come on," she says, holding out her hand. 

She's expecting Loki to weaver and she's not wrong. She pulls the god flush against her body to steady them. 

"See? Your manners might just get you there…" she teases, reaching for the zip of Loki's pants. 

They huff impatiently but there's a smile tugging at the corner of their mouth. Valkyrie smiles up at them before leaning in for a kiss. The gentle touch of Loki's hand on the small of her back to hold her close stirs something warm in her chest. She's reluctant to break the kiss but Loki's soft trembling gives away their desire. 

So, Valkyrie pulls back and moves to free Loki of their tight leather garments. She crouches, running her hands down their smooth ivory skin. She helps them step out of the pants, then tugs gently at their hands to make them sit back.

Loki complies and spreads their legs for her without a word. Valkyrie licks her lips but first she wants to enjoy the view. 

"Please," Loki whimpers, waking her from her reveries. 

"Shh," Valkyrie whispers, and she gives up on playing with Loki's lingerie. Instead, she pulls the lace panties down and discards them on the floor. Loki's soft dark hairs are glistening, and Valkyrie can't resist pulling their lips apart to see just how wet they are. She whimpers with desire at the sight and smears their juice around, rubbing against their clit. 

Loki moans and her nails push into the sofa. Valkyrie teases their entrance then returns her attention to their clit. Loki's reaction is deliciously intense. Their whole figure is taught, legs wide apart, as if begging bodily for Valkyrie's touch. 

"Lean back, relax," she tells them and runs her hand up their torso. 

She brushes against their breasts and caresses them until she hears Loki sigh and feels her let go. 

"That's it," she whispers and leans in to taste them. 

Loki's legs jerk together at the sensation. The way they hug her is a maddening sensation and Valkyrie moans, flicking her tongue into Loki.

When the god's breathing is becoming ragged, she pulls away. She covers Loki's pussy with her fingers, caressing her to keep her aroused but not enough to get too close to the edge. 

"How do you want to come?" she asks, raising to be at eye level with Loki. 

The god doesn't respond at once. They open their eyes and blink a few times before smiling lazily. Valkyrie mirrors them and hums when Loki cups her cheek.

“You are beautiful,” the god sighs.

It affects Valkyrie more than their touches did. She moves in unison with Loki and they meet in a kiss. It’s slower and deeper than before and when she feels Loki tugging her closer, Valkyrie moves without thinking. Clumsily the god pulls her onto the sofa, never breaking their kiss. The sensation of Loki’s body covering hers draws a sigh from Valkyrie. She threads her fingers into the god’s hair, just to feel them and hold them close.

As they shift, Loki’s wetness rubs against Valkyrie’s thigh. It’s all she needs to bend her knee and judging by the god’s moan, they welcome it. They start rocking together, Loki chasing friction, and Valkyrie moving in synchrony with them. Their kisses turn more desperate, broken only by hot breathes and moans.

As Loki gets closer to their peak however, they throw their head back. Valkyrie scrapes the back of their head teasingly while she places her other hand on the small of Loki’s back, following each frantic move as they rut down on her leg. She watches Loki’s features distort and gasps in unison with them when their body go taut. Then, they shudder and bury their face in the crook of Valkyrie’s neck. Loki’s orgasm comes in waves, their body undulating on hers as they ride it out.

Valkyrie loses her sense of time. They lie there in post orgasmic bliss, tangled together, messy and sweaty for what feels like hours. It’s the best Valkyrie has felt in a long time and she doesn’t want it to end. She’s surprised at the longing she feels, the deep desire to hold Loki close to her, to not let go but fall asleep and wake up together. When Loki stirs, Valkyrie braces herself for the inevitable… but as Loki meets her eyes, she sees her own emotions reflected in them. They hold each other’s gaze for a long moment, then Loki leans their head back to Valkyrie’s shoulder. The soft sigh, she lets out leaves something warm and hopeful in its wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Sessrúmnir is the hall where Freyja, the goddess associated with war, death, love, sex, beauty, fertility, gold, and seiðr receives in the afterlife half of the people who die in battle (the other half go to Odin in Valhalla). In literal translation it means something like _a hall of many seats_.


End file.
